Quest:Redwarren
and |Diff = MR 150+ suggested |AG = true |AT = true |AS&P = Y}} Prerequisites At and are required. Possibly other prerequisites. Walkthrough The village appears deserted when you arrive. You must search through all of the buildings at least once, searching the inn twice will give a , attempt to leave, and then start searching though the buildings again. It will begin to rain harder. Eventually you will encounter a group of several possessed townspeople (stats below). Since they are civilians, and not really in control of themselves, you must subdue all of them (you can heal between fights). Occasionally they will get back up, and you will have to fight them again. You must do this for all of the buildings. You will encounter between 5 and 19 Young, Middle Aged, or Old Men or Women, with a variable MR from to . This is not consistent to the particular age or gender; during testing the lowest and highest values were both found on the Old Woman. Sometimes the villager you subdued will be revived and you have to fight them again. If they are revived, their MR will increase; values as high as have been observed. There is a place to rest in the village, however, it is not a safe spot and you may be attacked by some of the town people when you try to rest. You may not leave a building between combats, but you may flee from combat. If you flee, you must pass . In the first three buildings you clear, you will find the three missing Warding Stones. Use them in the center of town for a reward of 64 XP per stone, and 128 XP for putting all three back. After you finish clearing the last building, you will discover a hatch in the smithy. Climb down the hatch, and you will find that it is sealed and bolted after you, and you will be in the cellar. Cellar While wondering you will encounter Vile Possessor (possibly even higher MR). It's best not to engage them for now. Make your way to the upper right (R') and equip the Tattered Black Robes (you can also get them from any defeated Vile Possessor). Afterwards wander around until you've defeated five Vile Possessors (with the robe they're ) Your hand will glow more blue with each one you kill: Faint blue / Dim blue / Bright blue / Very Bright blue / Dazzling blue Once it's dazzling blue go the left bottom corner ('S) and defeat (if you haven't defeated enough possessors it'll be , or even higher MR) Defeating the stone also causes the to disintergrate. You may then leave the cellar from where you entered (E). By defeating the stone, you have freed the townspeople from their possession. On questioning the mayor you find out where Lir lives and take the chest to him. He opens it without any problem and on investigating the contents he gives you a box with 4 AT and pockets a black pouch. You can question him about the pouch or ignore it and do nothing. *Ignore it, nothing happens *Question him and he ignores the question and continue drinking his palo *Question him again and he throws the palo at you . Subdue him (probably much lower MR) and he can recall nothing about the attack, the pouch destroys itself. You leave and return to the mayor who can give you no further information, except that a man in a wide brimmed leather hat and a green cloak was seen in the area. Rewards * (4+number of enemies)*16 General XP per building cleared * 4 AT for delivering the package * 4096 General / 512 AS&P XP for completion